dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana
Tiana Shinhan, but just called Tiana ' is the daughter of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, the older sister of Cheese, the daughter-in-law of Yamcha, the wife of Joey(owned by someone else), and the mother of Chiro and Hiro. 'Overview History Tiana was born to Tien and Chiaotzu nine months after Dragon Ball GT, like both of her parents, she's a powerful warrior and one of the most powerful humans on earth and like Pan, she's a tomboy, she's a very independent girl and mostly trains her abilities to the fullest and knows how to cook, mostly soup noodles, and ramen. Relationships Tien- He's her father, the man who raised her since the day she was born and helped her become a warrior, even though she had to beg him to train her to the fullest of both of there abilities, after his death by Tao, she promised him that she'll avenge his death. Chiaotzu- He's the one who carried her for nine months and given birth to her, he also raised her to become a young warrior, and even taught her how to cook, after his death by Tao, she promised him that she'll avenge his death. Cheese- Tiana's little brother, he was born nine months after her first birthday, ever since, she watched over him and protected him from the dangers that earth had to throw at them, but couldn't save him from Tao, which she promised to kill for her loved one's deaths. Yamcha- He's Tiana's father-in-law, even though Yamcha is older, Tiana is stronger, she could beat him easily without using half of her strength, after his death by Tao, she promised to avenge his death. Joey- Tiana's husband, originally, rival and best friend, later became her boyfriend and lover, after his death by Tao, she promised to avenge his death. Chiro and Hiro- Tiana's twin sons, she loves both of her sons with every fiber of her being like Joey, but they only lived until they were just little kids when Tao killed them both, which Tiana promised to avenge there deaths. Death Shortly after she killed Tao and avenging her loved one's deaths, out of pure exhaustion, she got ran through by a sword sticking out of the snow in front of her loved one's graves, which killed her in a matter of minutes. Name Tiana's name means princess, which is why her parents and Joey call her princess a lot, she even wears the princess kanji on her clothes. Personality Tiana enjoys eating jiaozi/gyouza and shumai. Her hobbies are volleyball and training in martial arts, she cares deeply for those she strives to protect and looks toward the future. Power level Tiana is one of the strongest humans on Earth, she could even beat Tien and Yamcha easily, and is the strongest of her Joey. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The capability to fly by using the ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – This is a technique used by Tiana. *'Dodon Ray' – The signature technique of the Crane School. It is an energy beam shot from a finger, which is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, yet does not need as much as charging time as the Kamehameha. **'Machine Gun Punch' – Tiana swings her arms so fast they appear to be windmills on her shoulder and pummels her opponent too many times to count. **'Jackhammer Fist Flash' – Tiana kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. **'Volleyball Attack' – Tiana uses her opponent as a ball and makes them fly with two hits before giving a final blow to stamp them into the ring. **'Four Witches Technique' – Tiana uses this ability to sprout two extra arms from the back and shoulders so she obtains four arms to fight his opponent or uses it for her hair. **'Multi-Form' – Tiana splits herself into four identical copies, most of the times, she uses it for her hair. The only weakness of this technique is that the copies split his original energy. ***'Ki Blast Cannon' – A square blast of energy. ***'Multi-Form Attack' – Tiana uses the Multi-Form to split herself into four identical copies and then, at the same time, each copy fires a Ki Blast Cannon. **'Solar Flare' – The user of this technique puts her hands over the face and generates a powerful flash of light that temporarily blinds anyone whose eyes come in contact with it. **'Afterimage Technique' – This is a technique that consists of disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. The enemy is deceived into thinking that his opponent is still there and this one can quickly move to another spot close by and attack him unexpectedly. ***'Dodon Barrage' – The user overwhelms the opponent with repeated, rapid-fire blasts from the tip of their finger. ***'Super Dodon Blast' – A more powerful version of the Dodon Ray which requires the user to charge it up. **'Mimicry' – The ability to copy moves after seeing them only once. **'Telepathy' – Tiana can speak with her targets mentally. **'Telekinesis' – Tiana can manipulate objects in her environment through mental power. She can use it on opponents that are not too strong for her to control. The effects on opponents include paralysis, and directly attacking their internal organs. ***'Psychic Attack' – Tiana directly attack her opponent with her psychokinesis. Tiana converts her psychic power into energy by holding out her palms and forming a small bubble of ki. ***'''Ultra Tri-Beam - '''Tiana invented the technique, it's stronger then the Neo Tri-Beam, and it's not dangerous to use. *** Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki‏‎ Category:Fan Made Characters‏ Category:Good Characters‏‎ Category:Heroes Category:Humans‏ Category:Marital Arts Teacher‏ Category:Marital arts student‏‎ Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Category:Mentors‏ Category:Parents‏ Category:Peaceful Fighter‏‎ Category:People Category:Pure heart Category:Three Eyed Clan Category:Tournament Fighters‏ Category:Warriors‏‎ Category:Z Fighter‏‎ Category:Earthlings‏ Category:People Who Have Ben Killed Category:Suicidal Category:Assassin‏ Category:Tormented souls